Shojo
Shojo (ショウジョウ, Shōjō), also known as "Sonar King" Shojo (海底探索王ショウジョウ, Kaitei Tansaku Ō Shōjō) is the captain of the Shojo Pirates, head of a underwater sonar echo operation near Jaya, the older brother of Masira, and a follower of Cricket Mombran. He and Masira were both fans of the fairy tale concerning Cricket's ancestor, Noland Mombran. He has the bounty of 36,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Jonathan C. Osborne (English), Isamu Tanonaka (Japanese) Shojo is a large man who looks like an orangutan with long green hair. Despite looking like another species, he is actually a human. His birthday is March 4th. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip He wears a black button up shirt that is too small for his body showing off his hairy torso, a green captain's coat with his arms in the sleeves, and a green captain's hat with his personal jolly roger on the front. He also wears a belt that has the kanji for forest engraved upon it. Due to not having cut his hair in twenty five years, his hair is so long that its entire length is almost as long as Shojo's entire body height. His age is 25. After the Timeskip After the timeskip he has removed his coat and has replaced his captain's hat with a wide brimmed straw hat. He is also seen with a container with the beetle Luffy gave him in it hanging from a strap that goes across his chest. His age is 27. Gallery Personality Shojo shares his brother's short temper and territorial attitude, but unlike him he dislikes being referred to as a monkey. Still, he befriends the Straw Hats and Team Natsu with the same ease. Despite his friendly attitude he does think highly of his power and abilities, confidently stating he could well replace Crocodile as a Warlord (saying he was the only logical choice for the position) after the latter's defeat, despite clearly being nowhere near Crocodile's level of power. Like his brother, he is protective of Cricket who they have come to know as a father figure. He and his fellow Alliance members displayed a amazing spirit to get back up and continue their modifications to the Merry Go after Bellamy's attacks. On their last encounter with the Straw Hats, all side left on good terms. Relationships Friends/Allies *Saruyama Alliance **Cricket Mombran *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico Family *Masira (younger brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Bellamy Pirates **Bellamy **Sirkees Abilities and Powers Shojo commands a large crew of pirates that makes up nearly one half of the Saruyama Alliance. Shojo and the pirates under him are experts in underwater sonar echo location. They aid Montblanc Cricket in his search by searching the seas around Jaya using sonar. Shojo himself has very special type of voice which he uses in both underwater search and in battle. When searching, Shojo sends sound waves from his ship to the water below via a microphone. Shojo's Utan Divers then listen for the echoes of these sound waves and determine the identity and location of the various underwater objects surrounding Shojo's ship in a radius. When engaged in battle, Shojo can also use his voice in a special technique of his that sends out destructive sound waves causing pain to anyone and damaging anything nearby. However this technique failed attempt to strike at the Straw Hats' ship, the Merry Go. Attacks * Search Sonar (サーチ･ソナー, Sāchi Sonā): Shojo sends sound waves from his ship to the water below via a microphone. * Havoc Sonar (ハボック･･ソナー, Habokku Sonā): Shojo makes a special noise into his microphone that sends out destructive sound waves causing pain to anyone and damaging anything nearby. This technique was first seen being used in a failed attempt to strike at the Straw Hats and their ship, the Merry Go. History Past He and his brother showed up to help Cricket Mombran find the lost City of Gold some five or six years ago after reading the tale of Noland in Noland the Liar. Synopsis Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Skypiea Arc Two Years Later Major Battles * Shojo vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu (Standoff) * Masira, Shojo and Cricket Mombran vs. Bellamy and Sirkees (Lost) Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues His very name is apparently a pun on his appearance, as Shojo can mean "orangutan". However, Shojo can also mean "little woman". Trivia & References * Shojo has his own personal jolly roger. It has the traditional skull and crossbones, with the skull bearing the same shape as his face. External Links Site Navigations Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Saruyama Alliance Category:Pirate Captains